The switch
by veronique2
Summary: Brian and Ted drank a strange cocktail. the story is complete


The switch  
  
Title: THE Switch  
  
US fic/Brian and Michael  
  
Summary: Ted and Brian tasted a new cocktail  
  
Email address: mattesaiko@aol.com  
  
Category: , Romance, humor,  
  
Spoilers: General QaF knowledge  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Rated: R  
  
Author's note: thanks for Danielle who helps me again for this fic.  
  
she 's really wonderful!  
  
Archive Permission: Always and ATP, all others ask  
  
Disclaimer: Queer as Folk the series, characters and concepts are  
  
the property, copyright and trademark of Showtime and Cowlip. No  
  
ownership is claimed by the author; this work is nonprofit,  
  
noncommercial and not for sale for commercial purposes. Characters  
  
and  
  
situations not specifically owned, copyrighted, or trademarked by the  
  
creators of Queer as Folk are the sole copyright of the author.  
  
part one  
  
It was Friday night and all the gang was in Babylon. Justin danced  
  
with Ethan. Emmet danced with Mikey. Ted was near the bar and watched  
  
Emmet with love as Brian returned from the backroom. He needed a  
  
drink and joined Ted.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of doing the same thing every night?" Ted  
  
asked him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Brian asked.  
  
"Picking up tricks and going the backroom night after night."  
  
"Why? It's a different guy each night."  
  
"I don't understand you! Ben is in Tibet, he broke up with Mikey and  
  
your relationship with Justin is over too."  
  
"Why don't you dance with your lover Ted?"  
  
"Don't change the subject Brian! Michael is still waiting for you.   
  
I don't understand why he is so stubborn. I'm tired of seeing the  
  
same show every day and every night. I know you are in love with him  
  
Brian."  
  
"You don't know anything! And it's not your business!"  
  
"Yes it is. You're my friends! It is my business and don't lie to  
  
me, you love Michael. You told me everything two nights ago but you  
  
were so drunk that you forgot about it."  
  
Brian looked at Ted suspiciously.  
  
"Bullshit." He replied.  
  
"I helped you that night. You missed Michael because he was at a  
  
comic convention to promote "Rage" in Atlanta with Justin. He was  
  
gone a whole week."  
  
"I know that already." Said an upset Brian.  
  
"You became mad when Justin called us and said that Michael had met  
  
someone over there and was having a great time."  
  
"I wasn't mad, I was worried because Atlanta is a big city with so  
  
many freaking people and Mikey is my.."  
  
"Yes, I know he your best friend blah, blah, blah.." He interrupted  
  
the then continued. "Like I said, you were mad and drank a lot and  
  
took more drugs than usual. Do you remember how you got back to  
  
your loft?"  
  
"Nope, but you said it was you, you drove me home."  
  
"Yep! And you are so drunk, you were out of control. It was pretty  
  
hard to get you there. Then you yelled for Michael, screamed his  
  
name, shouted you love for him."  
  
Brian became pale. It wasn't possible. It was a nightmare.  
  
"I was drunk, you obviously misunderstood everything."  
  
"Are you so sure? You want me to repeat what you said?"  
  
"Fuck off Ted."  
  
"You know I was so surprised too. I could have left you but I  
  
decided to take a chance and find out more and ask you everything I  
  
wanted to know about you and Michael. And it worked. Drugs and  
  
alcohol worked better than any truth serum."  
  
Brian was furious.  
  
"Son of bitch! How you could do that to me?"  
  
Brian wanted to hit Ted but he stopped himself before he did. The  
  
bartender saw them and said  
  
"Calm down, if you want to fight take it outside. Hey, maybe be a  
  
drink will make it better? What do you want? I'll pay."  
  
"Make it something strong and everything will be good." Said Brian  
  
furiously.  
  
"The same for me." Ted said.  
  
"Okay guys, I'll make for you my best cocktail. It's a solution to  
  
help you understand each other better." The bartender smiled.  
  
Brian gave him a disgusted look.   
  
"My name is Ange, remember that, I'm working here Friday nights." He  
  
said.  
  
"I'm not interested." Said Brian  
  
"Oh that's not why I told you." Ange said.  
  
Ted laughed.  
  
"Excuse him, Ange, Mr. Kinney thinks that everybody wants him."  
  
Brian was angry again.  
  
"Oh I see. You're jealous because you're such a loser! Look at  
  
you! You are so bad looking. Who do you want you? Only Emmett can  
  
make such a sacrifice to fuck you."  
  
Ted was hurt by Brian's words. He knew he wasn't hot like his  
  
friends but he didn't want to lose this verbal fight with Brian and  
  
replied, "At least I know he loves me for what I really am and not  
  
only for my looks."  
  
Brian said nothing.  
  
Ange gave them their cocktails.  
  
"Come on guys, drink up! This is my creation, 'Switch.' I made it  
  
just for you two. Drink that and you will have a new outlook on  
  
life."  
  
Brian and Ted drank their cocktails. Then they both felt strange  
  
immediately.  
  
"What it is?" Asked Ted.  
  
Ted looked at the bar but Ange wasn't there.  
  
"Where he is?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, but something feels wrong. It's like when I look at  
  
you I see me and hear you talking with my voice."  
  
"Ya, it's the same for me. Why I am wearing you're bracelet?" Asked  
  
Ted.  
  
Suddenly the two guy looked at each other with fear in their eyes.  
  
Then without another word, ran to the bathroom together. They looked  
  
at themselves in the mirror and saw the impossible:  
  
Brian was in Ted's body and Ted was is Brian's body.  
  
They yelled together: "What the fuck it's going on?"  
  
Ted and Brian gaped at each other.  
  
"Oh my God: I am in you." Said Ted.  
  
"I don't believe it! What the fuck! This is a nightmare!" Yelled  
  
Brian.  
  
****  
  
On the dance floor Emmett and Michael searched their friends.  
  
"Brian is probably in the backroom again." Whispered Michael.  
  
"No, I saw him with Teddy near the bar a few minutes ago. Now where  
  
are they? I don't see them."  
  
They bumped into Ethan who was dancing alone.  
  
"Have you seen Brian or Ted?" Asked Michael.  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"You're not with Justin?" Asked Emmett.  
  
"He's in the bathroom."  
  
****  
  
"We need to deal with this 'temporary situation.'" Said Ted.  
  
Brian was furious.  
  
"I really hope it's 'temporary.'"  
  
"Remember the bartender, I think he is the cause of this. We're  
  
going to have to deal with this till next Friday."  
  
"It's a fucking week!"  
  
"I know, but I have to admit, this is kinda cool. I've always wanted  
  
to know what it would be like to be in Brian Kinney's skin."  
  
"Oh ya, it's great for you BUT it has never been my dream to be  
  
YOU!" Brian shouted furiously.  
  
Justin walked in at just that moment and caught the tail end of their  
  
conversation. Hiding in the corner, he listened to their argument.  
  
"I think I can help you with Michael. I could tell him how you feel  
  
about him and by next Friday your dream will come true." When Brian  
  
didn't answer Ted said sarcastically, "You know what I mean, you and  
  
Michael."  
  
"If you do that I swear I'll kill you." Said Brian angrily.  
  
"I just want to help. You're so in love with Michael and everybody  
  
knows that he loves you back. So what's the problem?"  
  
"You do it and I'll ruin your precious relationship with Emmett. I  
  
swear, Emmett will hate you after this week." Brian threatened.  
  
"Okay, okay, touché."  
  
"So, we agree we keep this between us?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
Justin was in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Brian  
  
said that Ted was in love with Michael and Michael loved him back?   
  
And Ted talked about Brian's precious relationship with Emmett? And  
  
they said that it was a secret? Justin was so confused. Ted was with  
  
Emmett but loved Michael, and Brian loved Emmett? No. But that was  
  
what he had heard, and he hadn't even had a drink yet and didn't take  
  
anything so he knew he didn't imagine it.  
  
Justin made his way back to Ethan and found him talking with Michael  
  
and Emmett.   
  
"Are you okay?" Asked Ethan, seeing Justin's odd stare.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Michael and Emmett were looking for Ted and Brian, have you seen  
  
them?"  
  
"No." Lied Justin.  
  
A few minutes later, Ted and Brian joined their friends.  
  
"We were looking for you two." Said Michael.  
  
Emmett took Ted's hand in his and was going to lean in for a kiss but  
  
Ted pulled his hand away and offered his cheek rather than his lips.   
  
Emmett was obviously hurt.  
  
"Not in public, I felt shy today."  
  
Emmett looked at his lover curiously. Brian hated being in this  
  
position, but he just couldn't kiss Emmett, it was too weird for him.  
  
Justin saw immediately and wondered if this had something to do with  
  
what he heard in the bathroom.  
  
Michael approached Brian with huge smile and said, "Wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure." Answered Ted.  
  
Brian glared at Ted, he didn't enjoy that idea. And it was so weird  
  
for him to see his body dancing with Michael.  
  
Emmett put his arms around his lover's shoulders.  
  
"So, if you are so shy tonight we could back to your place and play  
  
our little game, honey." He said with a seductive voice.  
  
Brian was scared. It was out of question to go anywhere with  
  
Emmett. He didn't want to fuck Emmett. He just couldn't do that.  
  
"No, I prefer to stay here Emmett."  
  
"Are you okay? You seem so strange. What have you been drinking?"  
  
"Ya, I drank a weird cocktail this new bartender made and now I'm  
  
just not feeling myself."  
  
"In that case, we'd better get home."  
  
"No, I want to stay here."  
  
Brian was definitely in trouble. And he felt jealous watching  
  
Michael having fun with Ted. Justin observed this too, and he was  
  
more than suspicious. He still couldn't believe it, but he was  
  
seeing that what he heard was, in fact, the truth.  
  
Michael thought he was dancing with his best friend. The way he  
  
moved was too hot and too close for Ted, he tried to push Michael  
  
away as he danced. Michael was so provocative, he wondered how Brian  
  
could stay like ice when they danced together.  
  
Michael saw immediately that something was wrong and asked,  
  
"What's going on Brian? Are you okay? You seem strange."  
  
"Everything's okay Michael, don't worry."  
  
Michael glared at Brian. "Since when do you call me Michael?" He  
  
asked then smiled.  
  
Ted realized his mistake.  
  
"Glad you noticed! Mikey." He said.  
  
Michael laughed and kissed him quickly on the lips. Ted was  
  
surprised.  
  
"What?" Asked Michael innocently.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Ted realized that being Brian Kinney with Michael would be more  
  
complicated than he had thought. Their relationship was very strange.  
  
****  
  
Brian saw Michael kiss Ted and became mad with jealousy. One week  
  
was going to be a fucking long time. He knew that Ted loved Emmett,  
  
but had never forgotten that there was a time when Ted was in love  
  
with Michael. He was beginning to get really worried about this.  
  
Emmett took him in arms.  
  
"I want to go back home lover, I want you now."  
  
Brian smiled at Emmett and said, "Stay here! I need to do something."  
  
Brian ran to Ted and Michael, taking Ted's hand he said, "I need to  
  
talk to you now."  
  
Michael stared in shock, since when did Ted want to talk privately to  
  
Brian?  
  
****  
  
"What?" Asked Ted once they were alone.  
  
"Your lover wants to fuck me! That's what's going on!" Yelled Brian  
  
"What? Don't you touch him Brian!" Said Ted possessively.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about. But what should I do?"  
  
"Go home with him like nothing has happened, and tell him you have a  
  
fucking headache. The worst that could happen is that he takes care  
  
of you and gives you some of his grandmother's medicine."  
  
"Great! And what about the other nights this week?"  
  
"We'll deal with that tomorrow! Don't worry! You act like Emmett  
  
was a wolf and you are the poor, helpless sheep."  
  
"I want you to promise something to me."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"After we leave, you and Mikey go back to your place. Don't take him  
  
to the loft. There's a lot about us you don't understand and I don't  
  
want you to make any fucking mistakes."  
  
"You're jealous. So cute."  
  
"No. I don't do jealous."  
  
"Liar! But it's okay, you're going to have to explain the rules of  
  
your friendship with him to me tomorrow."  
  
****  
  
When Brian and Emmett arrived at Ted's place, Brian claimed he had a  
  
headache and Emmett looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Oh I see...you've already started our little game."  
  
Brian stared at him.  
  
"What game?" He asked.  
  
Then Emmett made his way into their bedroom and gave him a crafty  
  
smile, "I know what you want and I'll give it to you. Be patient my  
  
love, I really love it when you act like this Teddy."  
  
Then Emmett disappeared in the room. Brian was getting very  
  
nervous. Brian stared in shock when Emmett came out of the bedroom.   
  
He was dressed in a nurse's uniform and holding a whip.  
  
"What? What are doing Emmett?" Brian asked in a panicky voice.  
  
"Oh come on Teddy, I know you love it when I play Emmett the  
  
dominator. Your nurse will be take care of you."  
  
When Emmett moved to him, Brian jumped up, ran into the bedroom and  
  
locked the door. He heard Emmett squeal:  
  
"Oh! I love it when you act scared like this Teddy. I love the  
  
challenge. Come on, open the door darling I know you want too, or I  
  
will smash the door, you know I can do it." Emmett said, chuckling.  
  
Brian took out his cell phone and dialed Ted, "Ted! Get over here  
  
NOW. Your fucking lover wants to rape me with a whip while wearing a  
  
nurse's uniform.   
  
"Oh shit! I completely forgot we do that on Fridays!"  
  
"I don't care about what you two do each Friday but come here now or  
  
I'll be forced to do something that you will regret." Said Brian.  
  
"Okay, okay, try to do your best to hold him off."  
  
Emmett began to hit the door more and more violently. Hoping Ted  
  
would arrive soon he pulled out his cell and dialed Michael's number  
  
without thinking. His first thought was to tell his best friend how  
  
Emmett had appeared before him earlier.  
  
"Mikey!"  
  
"Ted? What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, good night Michael." He said and hung up, realizing he  
  
couldn't tell what Michael what was happening because he was Ted.  
  
***  
  
Michael meanwhile was wondering why Ted had called him from Brian's  
  
cell phone.  
  
***  
  
"Grrrrrrr! Honey! Open the door. I need to have you now! Teddy  
  
Bear!" Emmett yelled at Brian from the other side of the door.   
  
Someone knocked at the apartment door and he became furious, opening  
  
the door he saw Brian.   
  
"Brian." He yelled. "What are you doing here at this time of  
  
night?" He asked.  
  
Ted's eyes filled with lust as he looked Emmett over in his nurse's  
  
uniform.  
  
"God! You're so hot!" He said seductively.  
  
Emmett was shocked, since when did Brian think he was hot and start  
  
looking at him with that lusty expression in his eyes?  
  
Hearing Ted at the door, Brian ran from the bedroom.   
  
"Hi!" He said.  
  
"What are doing here? You didn't answer my question Brian." Said a  
  
still confused Emmett.  
  
Ted took in a deep breath and said the first thing that came to his  
  
mind. "There was this big spider in my loft, I couldn't stay there  
  
with that monster!"  
  
Emmett dropped his whip in surprise. Brian stood there looking  
  
shocked, his reputation was definitely going to be ruined now.  
  
"A spider?" Asked Emmett.  
  
"Yes. Can I stay here tonight? I'll call an exterminator tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Suspiciously Emmett asked, "Why didn't you go to Michael's?"  
  
"He's probably sleeping, I didn't want to disturb him." Ted said, he  
  
was very proud of himself for sounding so much like the real Brian  
  
Kinney.  
  
"But you disturbed us, Brian." Said Emmett and glared at him.  
  
Brian decided that it was time to him to do something  
  
"No, he didn't! You're always welcome here Brian! You know that!  
  
We're friends."  
  
Emmett glared at his lover with a shocked expression. Since when was  
  
Ted so nice to Brian?  
  
"Thank you very much Ted!"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Emmett was really upset and went into the kitchen, Brian and Ted  
  
seized the moment to talk.  
  
"I don't want to sleep with Emmett!" Said Brian.  
  
"I don't like the thought of you in bed with him either!"  
  
"So do something about it!" Brian ordered.  
  
"Okay, I have an idea." Said Ted.  
  
Emmett handed some coffee to Ted and Brian.  
  
"I'll prepare the sofa to you Brian." Said Emmett.  
  
Ted hesitated and finally said,  
  
"That spider was so big and so horrible, I don't want to sleep alone.  
  
Can I sleep with you guys?"  
  
Emmett felt his heart stop. Brian was surprise too, but he answered,  
  
"Of course you can! I don't want you to have nightmares because of  
  
that spider."  
  
His reputation was definitely over.  
  
Emmett lay in shock, while Brian lay between him and Ted in their bed.  
  
Ted felt comforted being near Emmett and Brian would sleep much  
  
better now.  
  
The next morning, Emmett woke up with Brian in his arms. He almost  
  
screamed because of the fear but he stopped because he didn't want to  
  
wake up Ted. And he didn't want his Teddy seeing their position. He  
  
stood up and decided he needed alcohol, not coffee, to start his day.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Emmett met Justin and Ethan at the Liberty Diner.   
  
"Are you okay?" Justin asked, seeing the miserable look on his face.  
  
"I hardly slept last night."  
  
"Perhaps you're too old to fuck with Ted all night long." Said  
  
Justin with a genuine smile.  
  
"That's the problem, we didn't fuck. Brian was scared by a spider  
  
and came to our place to stay the night with us. He didn't want to  
  
go back to his loft because of the spider and he wanted to sleep with  
  
us because he was scared!"  
  
Justin almost choked on his bread.  
  
"And the worst part was," Emmett said, "that my teddy was happy to do  
  
it!"  
  
It was a rush hour of thoughts in Justin's mind. It was unnatural  
  
for Brian to act like that, but with what he heard last night...it  
  
seemed logical. Brian in love with Emmett? He couldn't believe it.  
  
Justin said nothing and continued to eat his breakfast.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"I called work, I said that I got a nasty case of the flu and  
  
wouldn't be around for a few days." Said Brian as he sat in Ted's  
  
office.  
  
"Good." Said Ted.  
  
"I don't want to loose my job because of you."  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Asked Ted when Brian handed him a piece of paper.  
  
"Things about me and Michael and what to do when you are with him."  
  
"There's 3 fucking pages!"  
  
"I included examples for you."  
  
"I see." Ted said and begun to read.  
  
"What is this? How many times do you kiss Michael each day? There's  
  
a kiss for each occasion! When he's happy, when he's depressed, when  
  
he's surprised and so on. And don't tell me you watch TV like that!"  
  
"What? It's no big deal, we've done that since we were 14! It's just  
  
best friend stuff."  
  
"What I am reading isn't a best friends ritual! It's lovers ritual!   
  
I need you to explain number 15, I don't understand what do you mean."  
  
"Simply, if Michael calls you even if you are busy or if you are in  
  
the middle of doing something very important, Michael is your  
  
priority! He calls, you leave and join him and then you call me!"  
  
"You are really in love."  
  
"He's my best friend Ted."  
  
"Well, I thought only Michael ran like a dog when his master Brian  
  
whistled, I'm glad it's the same for you!"  
  
"Fuck off Ted."  
  
"No really, I'm impressed. I am seeing you in a different light now."  
  
"Don't forget! You'll see Mikey tonight at my loft! Don't make any  
  
mistakes and call me if you have trouble."  
  
"Don't worry! Mikey is also my friend, I know him well too."  
  
That didn't stop Brian from worrying about Michael and Ted's evening  
  
though.  
  
After Brian left Ted in his office, he went back to Ted's place and  
  
watched some TV, thankful that Emmett was out for the day. Ted told  
  
him to make himself at home, and he did. Finding a chocolate cake  
  
sitting out in kitchen, he went about eating the entire thing. He  
  
was happy to stuff his face, after all it wasn't his body and it  
  
wasn't like he'd be the one worrying about his weight.  
  
There was a knock at the door, he hesitated thinking it might be  
  
Emmett, then reassured himself Emmett wasn't due back for some time  
  
yet. Opening the door, he saw Michael.  
  
"Mikey?" He paused and corrected himself. "Michael? What are you  
  
doing here? Why aren't you at the store?"  
  
"I closed my store early, I wanted to talk to you. I've been trying  
  
to phone Brian all day but there's no answer, I called his office and  
  
they told me he was ill. I went to his loft but he wasn't there, so  
  
I decided to see if you know what's going on?"  
  
"What do you mean by 'what's going on'?"  
  
"I saw Justin this morning and he told me he had seen Emmett and that  
  
Emmett told him Brian came to here last night because he saw a spider  
  
in his loft and was scared. And you called me using his cell phone  
  
last night. Plus, you and he needed to talk privately in Babylon?  
  
Since when? I want to know what's going on! I'm not an idiot,  
  
Brian's not afraid of spiders. There was this day when we were 16  
  
where he wanted to scare his sister and he used a spider to do it  
  
and..."  
  
"Calm down Michael! You don't need to explain all the whole story."  
  
Said Brian.  
  
"So you'll tell me then?"  
  
"God Michael! Brian is not your husband! If he wanted to come here  
  
to see Emmett and me it's none of your business."  
  
"Yes it is. He is my best friend. I'm worry about him, it's not like  
  
Brian to do things like this."  
  
Brian noticed how pissed off and worried Michael seemed about him.  
  
"Well, I don't know, I'm not in Brian's mind." He lied and smiled  
  
secretly to himself.  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"Jesus Christ! Michael, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."  
  
"You don't understand! I mean even yesterday at Babylon he was  
  
distant when we danced together."  
  
"He was probably really high."  
  
"Yes, it's possible."  
  
"I'm sure that's exactly what it is. You'll see, you'll see him  
  
tonight and everything will be fine."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Brian hated seeing the sad look in Michael's eyes. He had lied to  
  
his friend and it was his fault that Michael was so worried, but he  
  
couldn't explain what was going on to him. Who would ever believe it?  
  
Without thinking he took Michael into his arms, held him tightly and  
  
said,  
  
"There's nothing to worry, believe me."  
  
Michael stared at him with a blank look in his eyes after Brian  
  
released him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah! I have to leave. I better get back to the store."  
  
****  
  
Michael quickly left and reopened his store. He was troubled, he  
  
felt strange and didn't understand his reaction when Ted held him.  
  
His heart had jumped and beat faster, the only one who ever made him  
  
react that way was Brian. What was going on? This was Ted he was  
  
talking about, his friend. Fortunately, there were customers filling  
  
up the store and he was becoming too involved in helping them to  
  
dwell on it.  
  
****  
  
After Michael left, Brian called Ted and told him he needed to see  
  
him right away. When Ted finally showed up the first thing he said  
  
was,  
  
"What do you want? Do you have any idea how much fun I am having in  
  
this body and all those men who want me?"  
  
"Tell me you're not fucking strangers with my body!"  
  
"What do you care? It's what you do all the time."  
  
"I'm serious!" Yelled Brian.  
  
"No, I don't fuck. I just appreciate their flirting, nothing more.  
  
I can't do that to Emmett. So what's going on?" Ted asked and went  
  
into his kitchen with every intention of eating some cake.  
  
"Hey! Where is my chocolate cake?"  
  
"It was a good cake." Said Brian.  
  
"Oh no! You ate all my cake?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Brian! It's my body! You must take care of it! I want you to go  
  
gym and work off that cake."  
  
"Come on." Brian protested.  
  
"I'm serious! I have to be careful with my weight."  
  
"We have something more important to deal with. I saw Michael and  
  
he's suspicious. He's thinking that I'm hiding something from him.  
  
You can't make any mistakes tonight, so I went out and bought some  
  
gadgets."  
  
"Gadgets?"  
  
"I bought a camera and a little microphone you can put in your ear.  
  
You'll be able to hear everything I say to you, I'll guide you with  
  
Mikey because I'll be able to hear everything too."  
  
"What! Are you crazy? You want to spy on us?"  
  
"I don't want you to fuck up eighteen years of friendship in one  
  
night."  
  
"I don't believe it! Michael is my friend too, I know him, you can  
  
trust me!"  
  
"I don't want to risk anything."  
  
"We'll go to my loft and hide the camera, then we'll try everything  
  
out. I'll stay outside in my jeep tonight and give you directions  
  
tonight."  
  
"This is crazy. You are crazy Brian."  
  
Ted nervously waited for Michael in Brian's loft. Brian was also nervously waiting outside in his jeep, watching on a small monitor.  
  
"Hi Brian!" Michael said as Ted opened the door.  
  
"Mikey." Ted replied simply.  
  
"I got us some Indian tonight instead of the usual Chinese food for a change."  
  
"Good."  
  
Ted hated Indian food. What did Michael mean when he said, 'for a change?'  
  
"I'm really hungry, want to eat now?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Brian asked Ted through the earpiece,   
  
"What's going on Ted? It's Mikey and you don't seem happy to see him...smile!"  
  
Ted whispered back to Brian,  
  
"He brought Indian, I hate Indian food."  
  
"I don't care, I love it. Make an effort! Indian food won't kill you."  
  
Michael heard Brian whisper something and asked,  
  
"What Brian? I didn't heard you!"  
  
Ted joined Michael in the kitchen as he spooned food onto their plates.  
  
"I said what a good idea!"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Dinner."  
  
Michael smiled at Ted.  
  
"I knew you would appreciate it."  
  
Eating the food was torture for Ted, everytime he lifted a forkful to his mouth a strange expression would cross his face.  
  
"You don't like it?" Asked Michael.  
  
"No, I like it."  
  
"You liar, what's going on with you? You're acting weird and why did you go to Emmett and Ted's last night? And where were you today ?"  
  
Michael was upset and Ted didn't know how to answer. He heard Brian say to him,  
  
"Okay, Mikey is playing drama princess. Tell him to stop and say it with a smile. Then give him a hug and kiss. It'll be enough to calm him down, it always works."  
  
Ted obeyed but he felt uneasy about it. After the kiss Michael looked at him and said,  
  
"Oh please, it's not going to work this time. What's going on with you?"  
  
Ted wanted to run, Michael was acting like a jealous wife. Michael continued,  
  
"And since when are you scared of spiders! Justin told me the bullshit you told them." Michael was furious.  
  
Brian said to Ted,  
  
"Okay, he is angry now, you really are an idiot Ted."  
  
When Ted heard that he said at loud to Brian,  
  
"Fuck off!"  
  
Michael glared at him.  
  
"Okay! You don't want to talk to me! I understand."  
  
Ted realized the mistake he made.  
  
"No Michael, it's not what I meant to say."  
  
Brian wanted to kill Ted.  
  
Michael stared at Brian.  
  
"Okay, you have a secret. It's no big deal. You can have secrets from me." He said but his tone was upset.  
  
Ted looked at Michael and repeated what Brian was saying,  
  
"I just wanted to disturb them, Ted pissed me off yesterday and I wanted to have a little revenge."  
  
Michael smiled at Brian.  
  
"Why didn't you just say that before?"  
  
Ted didn't wait for Brian to answer and decided to say,  
  
"Because I love to see you jealous."  
  
Brian yelled at Ted with rage. Michael blushed and change the subject.  
  
"How you could say that!" Yelled Brian.  
  
"So Brian, I brought a karaoke tape over, we can sing all night long."  
  
"Great."  
  
Ted like the idea, it definitely wouldn't be complicated. He needed to relax a bit after that close call with Michael. He never imagined Michael would have ever confronted Brian like that, he had always thought of his dark haired friend as one who would never say something about Brian's behavior. It was a real discovery.  
  
Michael started singing along with a tape and dancing near Brian. Ted stood in front of Michael as he danced provocatively. Michael was so sexy. Then he heard Brian saying,  
  
"What are you waiting for? Dance with him, he won't bite you! Move with him."  
  
Ted began to dance and Michael moved closer and closer to him.  
  
"Calm down Ted, I can see how tense you are! It means nothing, it's just a dance!"  
  
Michael's song finish and he said,  
  
"Your turn."  
  
"Okay. I need to go to the bathroom first."  
  
Ted felt realized when he was alone in the bathroom. He asked Brian,  
  
"How do you deal with it Brian? Does he flirt with you like that all the time or is tonight special?"  
  
"He is not flirting. We've been dancing like that since we were 14."  
  
"I can't dance like that! This is fucking nonsense. Even though I love Emmett, Michael gave me a hard on. How can you do that and not jump him?"  
  
"Why do you think I fuck every gay man I see?" Snapped Brian.  
  
"I understand why now, you must be really a frustrated man Brian."  
  
"Fuck off! This evening with Michael will turn into a mess if I don't do something."  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I'll come up. Your good buddy Ted coming to interrupt your evening. When I get there, act like you're really mad to see me."  
  
"Okay, I can do that really easily."  
  
Ted waited impatiently for Brian to show up.   
  
When he finally did Michael was surprised to see Ted enter the loft.  
  
"Hi Michael." Said Brian.  
  
"Ted? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Asked Michael.  
  
"Yes, I just wanted to say hi to my friends."  
  
"You could have used the phone!" Ted said with anger.  
  
"Brian!" Yelled Michael.  
  
Brian sat at the table and started picking at the Indian food, he was  
  
starving.  
  
"I thought you didn't like Indian food Ted?" Michael asked with  
  
surprise.  
  
Brian forgot about that, it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought  
  
pretending to be Ted.  
  
"I've learned to appreciate it." He said and smiled at Michael  
  
brightly.  
  
Suddenly Michael felt himself blush because of Ted. He turned away  
  
confused, it was the second time that Ted brought that feeling out of  
  
him.  
  
Brian was shocked to see the blush he caused in Michael, after all,  
  
Michael thought he was Ted.  
  
Since when did Michael blush because of Ted? Brian was a little  
  
upset by that.  
  
"So, what you were doing?" Asked Brian.  
  
"Karaoke." Answered Michael.  
  
"Don't tell me that you want to hang out here with us?" Ted said.  
  
"Why not?" Said Brian.  
  
"And Emmett? We can call Emmett too." Michael suggested.  
  
"No!" Replied Brian and Ted together.  
  
"Why? I'll call him! It'll be fun."  
  
Michael called Emmett and he was surprised to know that Ted was at  
  
Brian's loft. He agreed to come over, Michael told them happily.  
  
"Why you two are so upset? Ted, is there a problem between you and  
  
Emmett?"  
  
"Of course not." Answered Brian.  
  
Ted and Brian knew that with Emmett around things would be  
  
complicated. But it turned into a nightmare when a knock at the door  
  
revealed Justin.  
  
Justin was confused and he wanted to talk to Brian about what he  
  
heard, but when he saw Michael and Ted he changed his mind.   
  
Emmett arrived moments later, he seemed upset and glared at who he  
  
thought he was Ted and he said to him,  
  
"So what, you won't kiss your lover today?"  
  
Brian had no choice this time. He had to kiss Emmett, he didn't want  
  
to ruin Ted and Emmett's relationship. He meant for the kiss to be  
  
soft but Emmett stuck his tongue in Brian's mouth. For Ted, watching  
  
the display was torture and he yelled,  
  
"Stop! You can do that at your home but not here."  
  
Ted was jealous. Justin stared in shock at Brian's jealousy.and it  
  
wasn't over Michael.  
  
Michael was surprised too but not as much as Justin.  
  
Brian happily stopped kissing Emmett and silently thanked Ted for the  
  
interruption.  
  
Emmett noticed that something was wrong with his lover, Ted's tongue  
  
tried to run away from his tongue.  
  
"So, can we get back to the karaoke now?" Michael asked.  
  
Ted approached Brian and said to him.  
  
"Michael is really obsessed by the karaoke tonight."  
  
They played karaoke and after three songs, Emmett went to the kitchen  
  
and Justin joined him.  
  
Emmett seemed worried.  
  
"Are you okay?" Justin asked.  
  
"Well, fine sweetie..it's just that..No, it's ridiculous."  
  
"What?" Asked Justin.  
  
"Oh I can tell you, you're Brian's ex and I'm sure you will reassure  
  
me because you know him better after all."  
  
"What do you want to tell me?"  
  
"I think Brian and Ted are in love. I know it sounds stupid but  
  
yesterday my Teddy was so glad to see Brian when he came to our  
  
place. And now Ted is at Brian's loft? And they are talking  
  
together and whispering so no one can hear what they're saying..."  
  
Justin began to laugh at Emmett.  
  
"Yes, you can laugh it's stupid." Said Emmett.  
  
"Actually I think you are the one Brian is in love with."  
  
Justin said that without thinking and Emmett, shocked, yelled,  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Justin realized his mistake.  
  
"I didn't mean it, forget about it."  
  
Emmett glared at him  
  
"You meant it! I want you to explain why you think that! It's more  
  
stupid that me thinking Brian and Ted.."  
  
"Like you said, it's stupid. Just forget it, okay."  
  
"No! Explain it to me now!"  
  
Emmett seemed really upset and worried and Justin told him about the  
  
discussion he heard. It was a big shock for Emmett. He was more  
  
surprised to learn about Brian's feelings than Ted's. But his heart  
  
broke with the thought that Ted was still in love with Michael. And  
  
Michael loved him back?  
  
Emmett needed a drink.  
  
"I can't believe it." He repeated over and over.  
  
Suddenly Emmett remembered the lust he had seen in Brian's eyes last  
  
night and when Brian said he was hot. Then he remembered that  
  
morning and waking up in Brian's arms, and just a few moments earlier  
  
he had yelled for Ted to stop kissing him. Emmett panicked.  
  
"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Was all he could say.  
  
"Calm down, I probably didn't hear it right, forget it."  
  
"I think you're right Justin. Oh my god! Oh my god!"  
  
"So what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm not in love with Brian and I want my Teddy come  
  
back to me. But I don't want to hurt Brian and Michael. Michael in  
  
love with Ted? So, what he forgot about Brian just like that? Even  
  
David and Ben didn't get him to do it."  
  
"I have a plan to discover the truth, do you trust me?" Asked Justin.  
  
"Sweetie, of course I trust you."  
  
"So let's play a little game to discover what is really going on."   
  
Justin replied.  
  
Justin and Emmett rejoined their friends and saw Ted and Michael  
  
laughing about something, Brian was trying to find a good cd to play.  
  
They looked at each other and Emmett said,  
  
"I can make a fabulous cocktail, it's pretty strong but it's  
  
delicious."  
  
They started drinking and Emmett moved closer to his Teddy, and put  
  
his hand on Ted's ass. Brian felt uncomfortable. Emmett whispered to  
  
him,  
  
"You're so damn hot!"  
  
Brian took Emmett's hand off his ass and said,  
  
"Not here, it's Brian's home."  
  
"Teddy, we need to talk...now!" Said Emmett.  
  
Emmett took his lover's arm and they went into the bathroom. Brian  
  
didn't want to follow him but he had no choice.  
  
"What's going on with you Teddy?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I saw how you are looking at Michael and even Brian, you're hiding  
  
something from me."  
  
"This is stupid, let's get back out there."  
  
"Teddy, I have a proposition for you. Perhaps this routine of ours  
  
is getting old? So, I thought, maybe we could have a  
  
threesome...with Brian or Michael. I thought Michael would be better  
  
because you loved him once and he's my roommate, I know him better  
  
and am sure he'd be okay with it."  
  
Brian was in shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Teddy, I know you love me, but I'll do this for you. If you want  
  
Michael that's ok, as long as I'm there too."  
  
"Wha...what?"  
  
"And if you want, we could film it, I know you love it."  
  
Brian's mouth hung open as he stared at Emmett.  
  
"Are you crazy? You just said that Michael would be okay with this,  
  
I don't think he could accept it easily, he is not like..."  
  
Emmett glared at his lover.  
  
"I knew it! You are still in love with him! You didn't even deny  
  
that! How could you do that to me? Accepting a threesome with  
  
Michael! It's over between us!"  
  
Brian didn't understand what had just happened. Emmett left and he  
  
rejoined Justin.  
  
"That bastard, he liked the idea. You were right Justin. I don't  
  
want to believe it, but..."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Justin. "So what do you want to do now?"  
  
  
  
"I don't want to think about it." He looked at Brian and Michael.  
  
The two best friends were saying nothing to each other.  
  
"Justin, I'm following your plan, it's Brian's turn now."  
  
Brian rejoined the group, confused and feeling guilty. He didn't  
  
understand why Ted and Emmett's relationship was over but knew it was  
  
his fault. Michael saw a furious Emmett exit the bathroom and join  
  
Justin, then he saw Ted's pale face and wondered what was going on.   
  
He was going to join Emmett and Justin to talk to them but when Ted  
  
came up to him his heart jumped again.  
  
"Are you okay Ted?"  
  
Michael looked at him with concern and smiled. Brian loved Michael's  
  
smile.  
  
"I don't know." He said with some uncertainty.  
  
Michael couldn't explain why, but he moved closer and put his hand on  
  
Ted's face and said softly,  
  
"You can talk to me, you know."  
  
Brian smiled at him and saw Michael blushing again. Brian was  
  
shocked to feel Michael's erection, what was going on with him? This  
  
was Ted he was talking too!  
  
Fear ran through Michael as he realized that he wanted to kiss Ted.   
  
For the first time he wanted to kiss him hard and on the lips, he was  
  
so sexually attracted to him and couldn't explain it.  
  
He took his hand away from Brian's face and ran away into the kitchen  
  
to have another strong cocktail.  
  
Meanwhile, Emmett joined Brian as he chose cd's. Ted was happy, he  
  
missed Emmett very much and smiled at him brightly.  
  
Emmett smiled back and said,  
  
"I just broke up with Ted, Brian. Now it's up to you my dear."  
  
Ted was in shocked too, he glared at Brian who was in shock too.  
  
Justin handed out a new round of cocktails, he looked around at the  
  
group and even though he didn't really know what had just happened,  
  
he thought he was right: Ted and Michael were in love and Brian was  
  
in love with Emmett.  
  
They all drank eagerly, each one needing something strong.   
  
Ted joined Brian and said,  
  
"You're an asshole, Brian! How could you ruin my relationship with  
  
Emmett?" He was furious. Brian was still in a state of shock and  
  
said,   
  
"Ted, I think Mikey is in love with you. He had a hard on when he  
  
was near me, and he keeps blushing." It destroyed Brian to admit it,  
  
and Ted thought he might have a heart attack when he heard Brian's  
  
admission.  
  
Michael drank his cocktail as he watched Brian and Ted together. He  
  
didn't understand why when he looked at Brian, he felt nothing. But  
  
when he looked at Ted, his heart sped up. Michael was in a panic.  
  
Justin had decided the only way he was going to get to the truth was  
  
to get Brian, Michael and Ted drunk. He and Emmett had planned it  
  
and they spent the night drinking orange juice while they filled one  
  
glass after another for their friends.   
  
The time for the truth had finally come.  
  
The whole situation seemed unreal to Emmett and Justin as they stood  
  
together watching their three very drunk friends. Ted and Michael  
  
were kissing each other passionately and Emmett turned to Justin and  
  
asked,  
  
"Do you seriously think they told us the truth? They are drunk after  
  
all."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure they did. I slipped something else into their drinks,  
  
it's kind of like a truth serum."  
  
"God, Justin! You scare me. How did you get this stuff?"  
  
"I met this strange guy yesterday, he was a very beautiful man with  
  
an incredible name, he called himself "Ange"...and he had a terrific  
  
ass too. If I wasn't with Ethan, I'd certainly.."  
  
"I get it Justin. Wow, look at them, they really are drunk aren't  
  
they? I needed to know what was going on though, it really hurt me  
  
to see Ted wanting Michael." He paused and, looked down and yelped  
  
nervously at Brian, who was down on his knees in front of Emmett. "I  
  
don't want a blow job! Brian! Justin, help get him away from me."  
  
Justin led Ted, in Brian's body, to the sofa and tried to get him to  
  
sit down, but he began to fight him.   
  
"Oh Emmett, my sugar love! Please, I need you, I love you so much..  
  
stay with me forever, let me Justin. " He yelled in a fuzzy haze from  
  
the alcohol and drugs Justin had slipped them all.  
  
"This is crazy." Said Emmett.  
  
Justin gaped as he saw Ted trying to get more from Michael than just  
  
a kiss, he was unzipping Michael's pants and saying,  
  
"I've wanted you since I met you, I can't wait anymore, I love you so  
  
much Mikey."  
  
Emmett ran toward Ted to separate his two friends, but Brian wasn't  
  
about to be separated from Michael.  
  
"Fuck off Em, 18 years is so long! Let me!"  
  
Finally, Justin yelled,  
  
"Stop! I'm your master and you must obey me!"  
  
He said that with a large movement with his arm, like he was dancing.  
  
The three drunk men looked at him with surprise.  
  
Emmett was surprise too.  
  
"What are doing?"  
  
"I saw that on TV once, in some film about a secte and the guru did  
  
that to get the attention of his followers."  
  
Justin smiled proudly, then Emmett kicked him in the ass!  
  
"Don't smile like your some king, they looked at you because you're  
  
ridiculous, not because you're charismatic."  
  
Justin seemed upset but he finally had their attention and said,  
  
"Brian, tell me what's going on with you. Why were you trying to give  
  
Emmett a blow job and why did you say that you loved him? Answer  
  
your master Brian!"  
  
Emmett looked at Justin, he really seemed to think that he had some  
  
power over them.  
  
Then, Brian answered but as far as Justin and Emmett were concerned  
  
it was Ted speaking to them.  
  
"I don't want to blow Emmett, I don't love him. He's not my type. I  
  
mean...it's Ted who wanted to do that, not me."  
  
Justin and Emmett just looked at each other.  
  
"You're not Brian. Ted, let Brian answer the question." Justin said.  
  
"I'm Brian! It's me, Brian!"  
  
"Maybe your drug is a little stronger than you thought?" Emmett  
  
suggested to Justin.  
  
"OK Ted, you want to speak so badly I'll ask you now...why do you  
  
believe you are Brian?"  
  
"Because I am him! It's all because of something weird we drank.   
  
Fuck! Ted and I switched bodies and it's a fucking nightmare because  
  
I'm him!"  
  
"That's crazy!" Emmett said.  
  
"So you are Brian and this Brian is Ted?"  
  
"Yes!" Brian and Ted answered together.  
  
"Okay, we need proof."  
  
Emmett looked at Justin and asked,  
  
"You don't believe that shit, Justin?"  
  
"Perhaps it's true. I mean, do you believe that Brian is in love  
  
with you and that Ted is practically raping Michael? Sounds unreal."  
  
"You do make a point there."  
  
Justin turned to Ted.  
  
"So, you are Brian...did you love me?"  
  
"What?" Emmett asked.  
  
Brian looked at Justin.  
  
"Not in the way you wanted. But I really like you. Your important  
  
to me, I care about you very much."  
  
Justin smiled.  
  
"Oh this is good! The drug is working, I always wanted to hear this  
  
from him, even if meant knowing he never really loved me the way I  
  
wanted him too. Continue Brian, tell me how important I am..."  
  
"Stop that!" Emmett said. "Now ask Ted something."  
  
Justin seemed disappointed  
  
"Okay, Ted, do you love Emmett or Michael?"  
  
Emmett looked at Brian, it was difficult for him to imagine that Ted  
  
was inside Brian's body but his heart was beating faster.  
  
"Oh of course I love you Emmett. Yes, I loved Michael once, but it  
  
was just a fantasy. It wasn't like you. You are mine, my love. I  
  
love living with you Emmett and I want to spend my life with you."  
  
Emmett had tears in his eyes and jumped into Brian's arms, he was  
  
sure now that it was indeed Ted and he didn't care if it was Brian's  
  
body. When he kissed him, he felt Ted.  
  
"Now, Michael.who do you love? Brian or Ted?"  
  
Michael stared between Ted and Brian, who was kissing Emmett deeply.  
  
"I'm confused. I will always be in love with Brian but I think I'm  
  
falling in love with Ted. But if this is all true and Brian is  
  
actually Ted, it's does explain everything. I'm sure, I love  
  
Brian...no matter what."  
  
Brian looked at his best friend and kissed him then said,  
  
"Oh Mikey, I love you too. I have for 18 years. And that was the  
  
most beautiful thing you ever said to me, that you were falling in  
  
love with me..even though I'm in this awful body of Ted's."  
  
Justin smiled happily, he was proud of Brian. He left them alone and  
  
went home to Ethan.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Brian and Michael were lying naked in and bed and Ted  
  
and Emmett were naked on the couch.  
  
Brian woke up and screamed with terror when he remembered the  
  
previous night and what they said...  
  
Michael woke up because of the scream, he was confused but all his  
  
memory came back moments later and he smiled at Brian.  
  
Brian was upset, he looked at his body, he was in Ted's body and he  
  
yelled,  
  
"No!! Don't tell me I spent our first night together in this body."  
  
Michael took him in his arms and said,  
  
"I don't care, I love you...even in a different body. It's still  
  
you."  
  
Brian got out of bed and found Emmett and Ted naked on his couch, he  
  
was furious with Ted and woke them up.  
  
"How could you do that with my body? With Emmett! I want my body  
  
back!"  
  
They had a small argument and after things were settled and the shock  
  
began to wear off, they agreed there was nothing they could do but  
  
wait for Friday.  
  
***  
  
Friday night they found Ange tending bar in Babylon.  
  
"Hey, my two angry friends. Want a drink?" He asked them.  
  
"Yes, the same as last Friday." Said Brian.  
  
"Are you still angry at each other?" Asked Ange.  
  
"Please, just give us your fucking cocktail!" Said Brian impatiently.  
  
Ange gave them his famous "Switch" drink, and afterwards Brian and  
  
Ted were back in their own bodies again. They were thrilled.  
  
Emmett and Michael joined their lovers, Emmett wanted to kiss his  
  
lover and approached Brian but before he could do something he was  
  
pulled away.  
  
"It's me, I'm back in my body." Said Brian.  
  
"Serious?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Emmett and Michael took their lovers in their arms happily.   
  
"So where is the strange bartender?" Asked Michael.  
  
Ted and Brian looked towards the bar but Ange was not there.  
  
"Looks like he went away."  
  
"Can we dance?" Asked Brian.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm glad you're back." Michael said as he and Brian danced together.  
  
"Me too. And now I can make you forget the sensation of Ted's body.   
  
I'm much better in my own."  
  
"I'm sure you are." Michael replied and then kissed Brian deeply.  
  
  
  
END 


End file.
